Sunshades provided within a vehicle to cover windows to block sun entering the vehicle interior are well known. Commonly known sunshades utilize a flexible shade operable to cover a window. The sunshade includes a fixed end and a free end. The fixed end is traditionally mounted to a rollable cylinder. The rollable cylinder is mounted within the vehicle interior, and particularly within the paneling of the vehicle. The sunshade roll assembly may be spring actuated to allow for retraction and rerolling of the sunshade about the rollable cylinder.
To use the sunshade assembly, the user must pull on the free end of the sunshade and attach the free end to an opposing edge of the vehicle window. It is commonly known to use a hook structure to attach the sunshade in the open position to an opposing edge of the window frame to secure the sunshade in an open position. The hook is either provided on the free end of the sunshade assembly wherein the window frame includes corresponding loop structure to accept the hooks. Alternatively, the window frame includes hook structure operable to accept loop-like structure provided on the free end of the shade to secure the shade in the open position.
Connecting the loop structure to the hook structure to secure the shade in the open position proves to be a difficult task. Very frequently users have difficulty connecting the loop structure to the hook structure. The difficulty frequently arises when the user must reach into the rear of the vehicle, or must reach to extend the shade on a slidable door of a minivan when the door is in the open position and one is attempting to extend the shade. Users have little to no guidance when attempting to mate the hook structure with the loop structure to extend the shade.
Other sunshade assemblies are power operated and do not require the use of hooks. These sunshade assemblies frequently include two actuating arms operable to automatically extend the sunshade and do not require the use of attachment structure at the free end of the sunshade.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the field of manual sunshade assemblies to improve attachment structure to allow for easy attachment of the free end of a shade to the frame of a window.